The Dragon & The Angel
by BurnedSmackdown
Summary: A bunch of Genji & Mercy moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dragon & The Angel**_

 _ **This is a first time for me to write a Overwatch fic so let's see how it goes**_

 _ **I do not own Overwatch**_

 **Sight**

To him the sight of her flying around in her Valkyrie suit helping those in need always brought a calm peaceful feel to his soul, reminding him the value of pure good hearted person.

That was a welcome sight.

 **Green**

Green was his favourite colour, which was one of the reasons why he dyed his hair from its raven colour to green back in his youth.

But when he noticed her started wearing green a bit more with her attire was at first a surprise to him, but he eventually started finding it a bit cute which she was happy with.

 **Patience**

The whole team know that even people as calm and patient as Mercy have their limits as people like Tracer, McCree and Reinhardt know firsthand as they had felt the ire of her anger when she loses her patience when they come into the med bay injured. Even the newbies like D'va and Lucio know not to dare get too hurt or they will face her wrath.

Know they do get jealous when Genji goes into the med bay very injured, but she treats him with no signs of anger as she was use to him being hurt a lot and she could never get mad at him due to her patience.

 **Brother**

Hanzō felt at peace for the first time in a long time after joining Overwatch on request of his brother and people like Morrison and Zenyatta greatly helped him finally come to peace and his strained relationship with Genji is getting fixed greatly allowing the two to feel like brothers again.

So, of cause he noticed Genji's 'close' relationship with a certain Doctor Ziegler and proud of how his brother had found a perfect person for him. Though he can't resist teasing his younger brother at times about this and when he joked about telling her about stories about Genji when he was a baby.

Which ended up with Hanzō waking up in the med bay after being hit from a glowing green dragon.

 **Beauty**

Genji was surprised when Angela said she never had the chance to see cherry blossoms whenever they had a mission in Japan. So he vowed the next time they go to Japan he'll make sure she gets the chance to see them.

When they eventually did to Genji the sight of her among the falling cherry blossoms as she admired them was nothing but beauty to him.

 **Tolerance**

What the newer members of Overwatch weren't use to was…a drunk Mercy. The older members knew that Angela and alcohol weren't a good mixture as she wasn't a quiet drunk.

Most of the time they would just carry her to Genji who was the only one who had the tolerance to handle her in her drunken state. Genji would just sigh and be ready for her rowdiness.

 **Blush**

When Halloween came around the team all decided to have party for the event and when Genji saw Mercy in her witch outfit he swore he had a blush on his visor at her beautiful sight before him.

But she knew him all too well and simply smirked while saying "I know you're blushing" which ended with her giggling at him pouting.

 **This was a short one as it was me giving it a try writing an Overwatch fanfic and I would like to hear if this was good or not.**

 **Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dragon & The Angel**_

 _ **Seeing people liked the first chapter so I might as well do another one lol**_

 _ **I do not own Overwatch**_

 **Sleep**

Angela had the bad habit of working herself to sleep and when she was showing signs of tiredness she stubbornly refused to leave her work.

So, which would always end with her found asleep at the bench, computer or table she was working at which tend to make everyone sigh.

And Genji would just sigh and shake his head amused before collecting her in his arms and take her to bed so she can sleep in a comfortable bed.

 **Puppy**

Angela squealed happily as she hugged the little puppy in her arms seeing she loved dogs a lot

Which is why Genji got her a puppy for her birthday and he couldn't help, but smile at how happy she was at it.

 **Jealous**

Genji now wishes he hadn't gotten that puppy as Mercy paid more attention to it than him.

Also he was pretty sure the dog knew it and was trolling the cyborg ninja.

He can't believe he's jealous of a dog.

 **Outfit**

Never in his entire life Genji ever thought he would see Angela in a dominatrix outfit and played the part of the dominatrix well.

Not that he is complaining.

 **Sunglasses**

Genji felt a little bad, but couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as Angela at times had to wear sunglasses when they were outside and the sun reflected brightly off his robotic body.

He snickers when she would say "Next time I have to install a dimmer on you".

 **Dress**

The sight of her in the dress she picked out to wear for the date was outstanding, regal and gorgeous which all made her even more beautiful to him.

She really was like an angel to him.

 _ **This was a short one too seeing I'm still giving it a try writing an Overwatch fanfic.**_

 _ **Also if you want to see the dress she is wearing go to my DeviantArt page and look at the pic 'The Angel Doctor'.**_

 _ **Peace**_


End file.
